


La fidanzata

by SakiJune



Category: Prestuplenie i nakazanie | Crime and Punishment - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Underage Prostitution
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I pensieri e le paure della giovanissima promessa di Svidrigàjlov, all'indomani della morte di lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fidanzata

Si era riaddormentata a fatica, con la testa che le ronzava di domande insoddisfatte; era stato così brusco quel risveglio, e imprevista la visita di Arkadij Ivanovič, e un poco inopportuno quel suo dono, che sperava si fosse trattato di un brutto sogno.  
Alla luce del mattino, poi, sentiva un vuoto mai provato prima d'allora. I suoi genitori finsero, come già la notte avanti, che non ci fosse stato nulla di strano nel comportamento del fidanzato di  Alёna, e lo lodarono molto per la sua generosità.  
\- Sei troppo pallida, Alёnka, andiamo a fare una passeggiata! - propose la madre.  
La scuola che frequentava fino a poco tempo prima era chiusa per una ristrutturazione, e molte delle ragazze che erano state sue compagne erano, come lei, a passeggio per le vie del quartiere con i genitori o altri parenti; uscire fu quindi una piacevole distrazione. La mamma parlò a tutti i conoscenti dell'imminente matrimonio di Alёna, e della ricchezza del signor Svidrigàjlov, naturalmente. Tutti si complimentavano e facevano un gran numero di domande e osservazioni, tutte ampiamente soddisfatte o rimbeccate dalla signora. Allora iniziò a sembrarle tutto più semplice, meno angoscioso... il suo fidanzato era partito, è vero, e anche piuttosto di fretta, ma sarebbe tornato presto e l'avrebbe resa felice. L'atteggiamento sereno della mamma era la dimostrazione più evidente che non ci fosse nulla da preoccuparsi.  
Alёna Andreevna Svidrigàjlova, ripeteva tra sé, e mai un nome le era sembrato tanto bello e nobile da portare.  
  
La mamma aveva messo i soldi al sicuro, e non ne aveva fatto parola - si sapeva che Fёdora Sergeevna aveva la lingua lunga, e non capiva perché la tenessero ancora a servizio - ma a lei non importava molto, di quello. I gioielli, quelli sì, erano qualcosa di stupendo, ma soprattutto era bello lui, Arkadij Ivanovič. Le faceva paura, perché le parlava e la baciava come se già fossero marito e moglie, e le venivano certi brividi deliziosi quando la feceva sedere sulle ginocchia, che quasi si vergognava di ciò che provava. Ma quando erano rimasti soli la prima volta, si era emozionata davvero! E l'aveva rassicurato, o almeno credeva di avergli dimostrato i suoi sentimenti... aveva capito? Lui, che poteva averne a dozzine di fanciulle più ricche, più colte, più belle! Eppure il destino l'aveva portato da lei, perché la Resslich aveva combinato quell'incontro... fino ad allora aveva odiato quella donna, e stonava alquanto come amica della mamma, ma ora la ringraziava a piene mani!  
Quel giorno mangiò con appetito e riacquistò il buonumore, poiché non era una ragazza malinconica di carattere: era soltanto impaziente che lui tornasse, e la portasse via con sé. Ripensò ai suoi vestiti bagnati della sera prima e sperò che non si fosse preso un malanno, viaggiando di notte. Ma poi dov'era dovuto andare così di corsa... forse nella città di provincia dove aveva abitato con la moglie...? Ma certo, aveva ancora degli affari da sistemare laggiù e desiderava sbarazzarsene per iniziare una nuova vita con lei, con lei soltanto...  
I giochi rumorosi dei bambini l'indispettivano, quella sera più che altre. Erano noiose quelle piccole pesti, non facevano che piagnucolare e litigare tra loro... e quella pettegola di Fedosja, e poi suo padre, lui... che sorrideva impotente dalla sua poltrona, pacificando gli animi e mentendo a se stesso... lui sarebbe stato capace di dire no, se invece di un uomo tanto attraente e generoso si fosse presentato a chiedere la sua mano un vecchio ubriacone?  
Non c'era da pensare una cosa del genere adesso, naturalmente, però-  
  
\- Alёnka, sii gentile, vai a vedere cosa combinano di là. - Suo padre aveva cominciato a leggere il giornale canticchiando, e ad un certo punto aveva cambiato espressione. La sua voce tremava, come qualche volta succedeva se i dolori alle gambe erano troppo forti, ma stavolta era diversa, non sapeva spiegarsi in che modo.   
Lei ubbidì ed entrò nell'altra stanza, dove i fratelli e i cuginetti se le davano di santa ragione e gettavano all'aria cuscini e coperte e distribuì come al solito qui una strattonata, lì uno scapaccione, finché non tornò il silenzio e poté udire chiaramente i sospiri e i bisbigli che i genitori le avrebbero voluto tener celati:  
  
\- Ma fammi leggere, dunque! Che dice? Che gli è saltato in testa?  
\- Le cervella, si è fatto saltare, ecco cosa!  
\- Io lo dicevo, era troppo malmesso ieri sera, e quel denaro... non lo sa nessuno, e questo è l'importante! Ormai sono nostri.  
\- Ma ad Alёnka, che cosa diciamo?  
\- Sssst! Dammi il giornale! Non deve...  
  
Alёna tornò in salotto, cercando nei loro volti una ferma smentita di ciò che aveva appena udito, un'ennesima rassicurazione...  
\- Cosa, cosa, cos'è accaduto?  
Di nuovo silenzio. Silenzio da urlare, da pestare i piedi, da vedere le pareti cambiare forma e i pavimenti sprofondare. Silenzio che offusca i pensieri e lascia salire il dolore come una bolla screziata di sangue.  
\- Dobbiamo chiamare  _quella_ , ci dirà cosa fare, e soprattutto ci deve una spiegazione! - decise la mamma.  
\- Ma se ieri hai detto che non doveva sapere nulla! - replicò il marito, frastornato.  
\- Dei soldi, non deve sapere... ma di come volesse sbolognarci un simile pazzoide, dovrà rendercene conto!  
Chiamò Fedosja, che stava senza dubbio origliando dalla cucina, e le disse di far venire la signora Resslich, di corsa, e le diede istruzioni su come minacciarla se non avesse voluto seguirla.  
  
Ma quella venne, e si prodigò in mille scuse. Sapeva già tutto, naturalmente, ed era stato  _tanto_ orribile e improvviso! E la povera cara - Alёna tremò alla sua carezza così falsa e subdola - non aveva nessuna colpa, e forse si era già un poco affezionata al signor Svidrigàjlov, nevvero?  
\- Eh, Alёnka, so come riusciva a far sentire una donna... sì che lo conoscevo bene! Non mi aspettavo però un gesto del genere - si affrettò a specificare, rivolta alla mamma: - Proprio non me lo spiego! È sempre stato così... pieno di vita! Ma ora capisco un'altra cosa...  
I genitori attendevano, a braccia conserte, uno in poltrona e l'altra in piedi, che la Resslich si spiegasse.  
\- I genitori di una nostra vicina, Sòfja Semёnovna, sono morti di recente. Il signor Svidrigàjlov si è occupato di sistemare i suoi orfani, nientemeno. Dunque non ditemi frottole, ha sistemato anche voi.  
Il suo sguardo era così malvagio e insidioso che non poterono negare; balbettarono qualcosa su un "piccolo dono" di Arkadij Ivanovič, senza accennare ad una cifra precisa, ma bastò alla donna che ridacchiò e concluse che non doveva loro niente per il "disturbo".  
\- Con te, comunque, mi sento in dovere di rimediare - sorrise furba. - Asciugati le lacrime, Alёna Andreevna, troveremo un altro marito per te.  
  
Finì come doveva finire, e quando la prostituta Sònja partì per la Siberia con l'assassino Raskòl'nikov, la graziosa Alёnka si trasferì nel suo appartamento, dove uomini d'ogni ceto ed età ebbero il piacere di fare la sua conoscenza. Nei primi tempi talvolta ella si lamentava del suo destino, e credeva fermamente che il suicidio del suo fidanzato fosse stata la più grande disgrazia al mondo. Fu il fantasma di una piccola sordomuta a venirle in sogno, bianco pendolo in una stanza buia, e a rivelarle che la grazia divina ha molte facce.


End file.
